


Mourning

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [86]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Takeomo struggles with emotions
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Takeomo struggles with emotions

Shinobi were not meant to mourn their loses.

The rain had dulled the sky grey. With its season upon them the summer heat had been cut, traded off for the constant dripping from the clouds, the air thick with humidity that made katon specialists hesitant to attempt the wasted chakra drain of their jutsu. His whole clan was left wary from it all, any and all missions that would take them off towards Mizu no Kuni put on hold until the clouds let up and the summer could continue.

His clan. That’s what it was now.

No funeral pyre could be held for their late clan head. Tajima’s body had been burned in a cave far off from the Uchiha compound and his ashes returned without ceremony, now sitting in the shrine next to their mother’s. It was a sign, many whispered. A sign of ill tidings, their leader felled and not honored as their ancestors would have wanted.

But shinobi were not meant to mourn their loses.

Takeomo stared up at the sky above, listening to the rain hit the leaves that kept him from being soaked through. Watched the vast nothing up ahead, unable to do anything else despite knowing he now had duties to attend to.

Only a few weeks before, their father had called him and Madara both into his office. Had made it abundantly clear to the both of them that Takeomo was only heir by birthright, making the strenuous tie between the brothers that much worse because _Tajima could change that_. Could with but a single word change the fate of their clan for the worse - make Madara his heir, unknowingly handing them over to the Senju he still cavorted with.

What had stayed Takeomo’s tongue, he wasn’t sure. He’d never been one to spoil his brothers and yet, in the face of potentially losing his clan, he’d said nothing. And now the threat was naught but smoke and ash along with their father, left to the weeks past as they marched on without him.

He had no loss to mourn. Takeomo took a deep breath, not letting it shake, and watched the sky mourn for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
